1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions containing a selected base material and a specified cured polybutadiene. The invention further relates to solid lubricants comprising a specified fluorinated cured polybutadiene and to compositions containing such a lubricant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Great concern has recently been directed toward higher lubrication qualities of resins and rubbers and of oils and greases. To this end a given base material has been blended with a solid lubricant such as molybdenum disulfide, tungsten disulfide or graphite.
Although capable of improving lubrication to some degree, the above lubricant additive is unsatisfactory in areas of industry where such quality is necessary with a higher magnitude. In this instance the additive needs to be added in a relatively large amount and hence only in a costly manner and moreover tends to be less dispersible in a lubricating oil or grease as the base material. Another problem is that the resulting composition is unsightly in appearance due to the additive being blackish in color.